Animosity
by alligirl785
Summary: Everyone always forgets, they were friends once upon a time.


**Title:** Animosity

**Pairings/Characters:** Madison _(Logan/Madison. Mentions Logan/Lilly, Duncan/Veronica and Logan/Veronica)_

**Rating:** PG-13 to R (alcohol abuse and reference to sexual situations)

**Spoilers/Warnings:** Everything to 3.20 (The Bitch Is Back)… so everything.

**Disclaimer:** None of it's mine, and if it was it would have been different. So don't sue, because I have nothing and it'd be a waste of both our time.

**A/N:** I'm not a Madison fan, but this came to me while I was trying to write Symmetry and it was all I could think of. I figured that there is probably a reason that Madison hates Veronica… a little more than what was shown. Also, I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are mine.

* * *

Animosity

**1996… Second Grade**

Madison stood in the back of her ballet class, scanning the room for someone to talk to. Her mother was constantly telling her that eight-year olds made friends easily. But school was hard and she couldn't seem to make any actual friends. She had a few girls over once, but they never came over again. So as a last resort she but her daughter in dance.

"Ballet will teach you grace and the class is full of girls around your age. You'll make friends and maybe learn how to not trip over your own feet all the time." Her mother had said when she'd informed that Mondays, Tuesdays and Fridays after school were now reserved for ballet.

"I don't want to take ballet mom, can't I do tap or something else?" Madison begged, not wanting to have to learn something she couldn't even stand to stay awake threw. Her mother had taken her to a couple ballets on several trips to New York and London. Madison couldn't remember what either performance was about, but she did remember falling asleep and being nudged awake by her very annoyed mother.

So here Madison stood, the odd girl out in a group of girls who had paired off already, who all had their own friend in the class. There was a flash of long, pale blonde and suddenly she was staring into the blue eyes of tiny Veronica Mars. She was in her class at school and now again in her dance class. This must be her lucky day, the coolest girl in her class had walked up to her. Maybe she would finally get a friend, one that would come over more than once.

"Hi, I'm Veronica." She stood in front of Madison, tiny and petite. She was smaller than most of the other girls. Madison stood there staring at her, shocked that she was being spoken to. She wasn't normally an outgoing child, rarely struck up conversation on her own. She wasn't shy, just awkward. Veronica smiled at her and looked over her shoulder at the door, seeing a taller blonde girl come in. Lilly Kane. A year older and Veronica's best friend. With one last look at Madison she walked off, greeting Lilly at the door and taking a place with her at the bar.

It had been her perfect opportunity and she'd missed it, Veronica took her place next to Lilly and Madison was an after-thought. Madison took her place next to Shelly, another girl in her class that she had never spoken to. The class started, with Madison at the back and Lilly and Veronica giggling at the front.

"Perfect Plié, Veronica. C'est bonne." Their instructor would praise, a constant reminder of the perfection that was Veronica Mars. Madison rolled her eyes and glanced at Shelly, they'd gotten used to this, but it was always a little much to hear. Veronica was class pet, and everyone knew it. And next to her stood the class bad girl, Lilly Kane. Ten years old and already the rebel, she'd been sent home in the middle of class three times, and the last time Veronica had gotten in trouble as well.

Few nine-year olds knew the fine points about loyalty, but Veronica knew them intimately. She was the most loyal of friends, loyal to a fault when it came to her best friend. Madison glared at Lilly and Veronica, leaning against the bar at the front of the class. Lilly Kane had humiliated and teased girls in their dance class for the last year and Veronica had stood by and watched. Madison was still under the radar, but she was dreading when Lilly would target her.

Today though, Lilly kept glancing back at her. Glance and then whisper into Veronica's ear, causing Veronica to glance back. Madison was scared that Lilly had finally decided that she was 'a loser' and would label her in front of the class like she had done to that girl Mandy. Her palms started to sweat and slip off the bar near the end of class and Madison prayed that nobody noticed her many screw ups.

"Madison? Madison Sinclair?" Lilly called out to her as soon as Mademoiselle Simone called an end to their class.

Madison froze on her spot and stared as Lilly approached with Veronica by her side, digging into her little pink duffle bag for her sweater.

"Veronica is staying over at the house on Saturday. But the problem is my brother is also inviting some friends. Dick Casablancas and John Enbom, do you know them? Of course, you do, they're in your class. Now the thing is, we can't have more boys than girls, it wouldn't be fair. So Veronica mentioned that we should invite you. Can you come?" Lilly spoke to her like the answer was obvious. She should say yes and assume that her parents would consent. Madison supposed that was the way things worked with Veronica's parents. Veronica slept over at Lilly's all the time, and her parents were probably so used to it that she didn't really need to ask anymore.

"Yeah, I can stay." Madison answered. She could see Shelly staring at her, mouth open in shock, out of the corner of her eye. Madison prayed that her parents would let her go, if she didn't Lilly would definitely target her in Monday's class.

Lilly and Veronica walked away, meeting a tall blonde woman and a man that Madison swore she had seen on TV once or twice. After a few moments of chit chat the woman grabbed Veronica's bag and hand and headed for the door. The man looked at Lilly and started heading for the door as well, a small and slightly round boy with brown hair stood waiting and smiling after Veronica. Duncan Kane.

Madison turned towards Shelly, a grin on her face. "I'm going to a sleepover at Lilly Kane's house." She announced, proud at her success.

"Yeah, on Saturday. Too bad you already said you were staying at my house." Shelly replied as she picked up her backpack. "You are still coming over, right?"

"Shelly, Lilly asked me and I said yes. If I say no now she'll get mad and call me a loser. You don't want that do you? For Lilly to be mean to me in front of _everyone_? Do you?" Madison whined, hoping Shelly wouldn't be mad. She was going to Lilly's on Saturday, even if she had to ditch Shelly to be there. Staying the night at Lilly Kane's house, even once, was a ticket to having all the friends. She would even be staying on a night when all the boys were there.

Looks like her mom was right. Dance was a good way to make friends.

**1999… Fifth Grade**

Madison stood at the front of the classroom that ballet was taught in. She wasn't in the dead center as she had been when she stood in the back of the room, but this was still better. In front of the mirrors was a great place to be. She had held the location for the last two years. Lilly and Veronica shared the center, right by the instructor and in the best view of the mirror. At eleven they were preparing to go on Demi-Pointe in a year and Madison was beyond excited. Lilly had said that Demi-Pointe was better than what they were on. At twelve Lilly had already mastered pirouettes, and Veronica was pretty good at them too, even though she was a year younger. Madison was still struggling but with Veronica's help she'd get it.

At eleven Madison had now learned how to develop a social standing, and the best way to do that was to talk to Lilly Kane and Veronica Mars. Lilly was a brat and Veronica was too sweet but Madison talked to them anyway. At twelve and eleven, Lilly and Veronica had mastered the art of public adoration. Something Madison couldn't even begin to comprehend. People loved them, no matter what they did. Lilly broke a window with a baseball and didn't get in trouble. Veronica spoke out of turn during class and never got yelled at. All the girls invited them to their birthday parties, and it had to be both. Lilly wouldn't go if Veronica wasn't going and Veronica didn't go if Lilly didn't.

In the two years since the sleepover Madison had shared being their friend with Meg, Carrie, Susan, Shelly, Caitlyn and Kimmie and countless other girls. They were all boring, but they were popular and 09ers so Madison put up with it. This had been what Madison's mother wanted, for her to build a "social network" and with a little help from Veronica and Lilly she had accomplished that goal. Madison and Shelly had spoken a little and became tentative friends that first year of ballet, even played together afterwards, but that was nothing compared to what they had now. Shelly's allegiance would always lay with Lilly and Veronica and she was much closer to Meg, but Madison felt with a little more time she could gain an upper hand. Shelly's dad was a diplomat, and her father said that diplomats were to most important to talk to. Madison assumed it was the same with their kids. It was important that they were friends. Madison only had a vague idea of what everyone's parents did, much like the rest of her classmates, but she knew that it was what determined the social structure of her reality.

Lilly and Duncan Kane's father was the richest and most powerful man in Neptune, which automatically made them the most powerful in school. They were only in grade school, but they understood the realities of the caste-system better than most adults. Lilly and Duncan made the rules and everyone else obeyed. Madison had learned that much in the two years of near friendship she had with the Kane siblings. And Lilly had commanded that Veronica Mars have just as much power as she. Madison resented it at times, Veronica was from a lower class. She wasn't rich and she didn't live anywhere near Madison's house like the rest of their social circle. Yet Veronica had a higher position in the social ladder than she did. Madison like Veronica. To a point. They didn't hang out without Lilly present like everyone else. All the other girls became friends with Veronica, just Veronica. Madison was friends with LillyandVeronica, they were a single entity to her. A united front.

Madison was pulled out of her thoughts by the instructor's clapping, announcing the start of class. Madison caught a glimpse of herself and the mirror and quickly relaxed her face into a complacent look instead of the scowl that had been there. After making sure that she looked ever bit the part of a friend she looked to the right to find both Lilly and Veronica's places empty. Her brows pulled together into a look of concern, wondering where the two class pets were. How could Mademoiselle Simone start class without waiting for her precious Miss Veronica and Miss Lilly?

Taking her position in the front of the class, the instructor started to lead them in their exercises, never once commenting on the absence of her two favorites.

_How could they?_ Madison thought angrily as she sat in the center of her canopy bed, playing with a bit of lace on the pink duvet. Jutting her bottom lip out and crossing her arms in front of her chest she looked the part of a petulant child of three instead of eleven. She was upset, and no amount of tantrum throwing and pleading with her parents would get her her way.

Lilly and Veronica had dropped out of ballet. Lilly had decided that it no longer interested her and Veronica said that it never had interested her. Their new activity was soccer. Lilly said it was fun and a great release for all the pent up aggression she had, or so her mother had informed her. Veronica seemed to be better suited to the high energy sport. According to Veronica, Mrs. Mars had decided that Veronica wasn't getting rid of enough energy during dance and so an alternative had to be found. Lilly had then begged her own mother to play soccer.

Madison was shocked that Mrs. Kane had given in to Lilly's pleas. Madison had always gotten the distinct impression that Lilly's mom was _not_ fond of Veronica. But then again, Lilly's mom didn't seem to be overly fond of _Lilly_ for that matter. But Mrs. Kane yielding to Lilly and her demands for a different after school activity wasn't the point.

The point was that both Lilly and Veronica had abandoned her. And didn't even to inform her of the change.

Both Shelly and Carrie had quit ballet and joined the girls' soccer league since Monday. Since Veronica and Lilly had deemed ballet _uncool_. Now Madison was stuck in there with Meg Manning and that Mandy girl and her mother was insisting she stick it out. That and there was no way her daughter was going to play a contact sport of any kind.

**2000… Sixth Grade**

She was always coming up short. It wasn't fair. She was richer than Veronica and better than Lilly. Why did everyone always chose them over her?

Three weeks ago she had informed Lilly and Veronica that Logan Echolls was moving to Neptune. _The_ Logan Echolls. He was only twelve and had already been in magazines. Both of his parents were movie stars. Big ones. His dad was an action hero.

None of this had gotten there attention. Veronica hadn't looked the least bit interested in this development. All she talked about was upcoming soccer games and the next time she was going to stay over at Lilly's house. Lilly just seemed bored and she looked at Madison like she was an idiot. Again. Lilly always looked at her like that. Like she was stupid and didn't deserve to be in her presence. Madison chalked it up to an argument she'd had once with Veronica, when she'd called Veronica poor. Madison hadn't meant to say it and she certainly hadn't meant for Lilly to overhear. Lilly had just glared at her before ushering Veronica from the room, whispering something in her ear.

Now Madison knew why they had been so disinterested. Lilly already knew Logan. At least peripherally. Logan and Duncan went to the same summer camp, and Mrs. Kane had actually taken Duncan to Los Angeles a few times during the school year, to spend the weekend with the Echolls. Logan was coming to Neptune with a pre-made best friend. Lilly was undoubtedly the first person he met.

But what Madison couldn't stand was that from there Lilly and Duncan had dragged Logan to the soccer field to watch Veronica in action. After winning the game Lilly had personally introduced Neptune's newest prince to Veronica Mars, a princess hand chosen by the queen herself.

Madison didn't have a chance now. She had decided weeks ago that Logan Echolls would make a perfect first boyfriend for her. Lilly had already had her first, second and third boyfriend. Veronica was perfect enough not to have to worry about it. Madison however, though it time she had a boyfriend of her very own. Logan Echolls had seemed like the natural choice for her. Cute and famous.

Not that Madison could ever date him now. He was completely infatuated with Veronica and Lilly. She saw it, even though he had only been in town for about two weeks she could see that he was already completely in love with not only one but both of them. He'd joined the rest of the boys in thinking that they were the only two girls in school that were 'girlfriend material'. Dick Casablancas had told her exactly that yesterday when Madison had asked what was so great about them. Leave it to stupid Dick to point out how much better they were while asking her to French kiss him during recess. Madison just rolled her eyes and walked away.

**2003… Freshman Year of High School**

The Fab Four. Lilly's ridiculous nickname of her little _clique_. Madison see what was so special about he four of them. Lilly and Logan had been dating since the end of seventh grade, off and on, completely destroying Madison's dream that one day she'd be able to call him her boyfriend. Logan had turned out to be dramatic and rebellious, perfect for Lilly Kane, but even better for Madison Sinclair. Madison needed someone to teach her how to rebel. Lilly said that most teenagers are supposed to rebel. Even Veronica did it, in her own way. Madison was unsure how to rebel against her parents, wasn't sure her mother would really care all that much anyway. Her mom hadn't really cared too much since she was little, she had always been a daddy's girl anyway. Lauren was always her mother's favorite, her dad didn't pick favorites. He always said he loved both his girls equally, as did their mother. Madison knew the truth. It didn't bother her, though. Her father had the checkbook.

Veronica had started dating Duncan Kane in late February. That was what really pissed Madison off. For the last two months she had been trying to figure out what it was about Veronica that made Duncan finally decide on her. Madison had been hinting and flirting with Duncan since September, but that hadn't gotten her anywhere. Veronica had been almost completely oblivious to Duncan's attentions until they started dating. Lilly had retold the story of Duncan asking her best friend out for days afterwards. _"The Donut finally grew a pair and acted on his little crush."_ Lilly had said, _"If they get married, she and I will finally be sisters. Just like we were supposed to be."_

Madison got angry every time she though of it. Veronica Mars might be an honorary 09er, but she was not permitted to date the richest boy of them all. That should have been something sacred to actual 09ers. Like her. It was completely unfair and against all the rules of their social structure. They had learned about the caste system in history last semester and according to their rules Veronica shouldn't even be allowed to talk to them, let alone date one of them.

Madison seethed over the fact that Veronica had gotten exactly what she wanted. Veronica had once said, during a sleepover, that she thought Duncan was cute. Madison had seen the crush then, but she never thought that Veronica would get her way. After all, Madison had had a crush on Logan but she never got him. That wasn't how crushes worked.

**2003… December of Sophomore Year of High School**

Veronica Mars. The name had once been spoken reverently amongst the boys. Madison's own boyfriend had once told her that Veronica was the perfect girlfriend, the one all guys wanted. Madison had yelled at Dick for hours after that. How dare he have a crush on Veronica Mars.

But now, it was whispered along with rumors of her promiscuity. Veronica Mars was no longer the perfect, innocent virgin that was held above everyone else. Lilly Kane was no longer here to sing her praises and dote on her. Logan had drunkenly admitted during one of their breakups, that the only person Lilly Kane loved more than herself was Veronica Mars. But without Lilly, Veronica was nothing. She was just the working class daughter of a public servant, a cop. Strike that. An ex-cop. Her parents were unemployed now, and Madison thought that laughable. How perfect was she now? A slut and poor. Madison wouldn't doubt that they had to use foodstamps. And that mother of hers. The once perfect Mrs. Mars, with her Stepford-Wife-esque blonde hair that flipped up at the ends and super cool "can-I-get-you-anything?" attitude had turned into a drunken mess.

Madison hadn't had any problem spitting in her drink and passing it off to Veronica at the party the other night. She'd been dying to give Veronica a trip-to-the-dentist since they were twelve, but hadn't dared with Lilly around. Without Lilly here and Veronica disgraced Madison took charge. Lilly was a bitch, but in the end she had ruled the 09er girls too loosely. Veronica had been too sweet and naïve, even if she hadn't been cast out she would have lost to Madison anyway. So she had spit in the drink and passed it off to the smaller girl.

And she hadn't regretted it at all. Veronica had proceeded to cement her place as the biggest slut of all time by making out with Dick. Then proceeding to shove her tongue down not only Casey Gant's throat but anyone else within arm's reach.

Madison didn't care if Veronica had once been one of her best friends. The bitch had to pay.

**2005… May of Junior Year of High School**

Just once Madison would like to get something she really wanted. Sure she could be considered spoiled, but she only ever got what she wanted from her parents. When it came to getting the boy she _wanted_, not the one she was stuck with, she never got what she wanted. She had wanted Logan Echolls since before he even got to Neptune. But Lilly had gotten him first. In the year and a half since Lilly had her head bashed in Madison had bided her time and watched Logan date and screw girl after girl. He had seemed to have slowed down the last couple of weeks. He didn't party as much and hadn't been seen with a new girl. She had taken that as a sign that he had been ready to start dating seriously again. He might have only had the one long-term relationship, but everyone had seen how devoted he had been in it. Logan was a much better choice than Dick Casablancas.

Madison had started to lay the ground work a few days ago, hinting that she was ready to break it off with Dick. Logan hadn't really paid attention but he _had_ responded to that information with a grunt and a nod while staring at something across the sea of tables during lunch period. She hadn't bothered to look to see what he was staring at. In hindsight she should have. Maybe then this disaster could have been avoided.

Logan, minutes ago, had stood in front of all his friends and announced that he was dating Veronica Mars and that he was willing to drop them all for her. Infuriated, Madison realized that once again Veronica Mars had gotten what both she and Madison had wanted. Logan Echolls. Bonus for Veronica, she got her place in the sun back. In a matter of days Madison had no doubt she would go back to being untouchable and adored. It was the way things worked. Logan's word was law and no one dared to criticize his girlfriend. Except for maybe Duncan, who had been the only one to defy Logan and walk out of the party.

Madison leaned closer to the second glass of punch and let a thin stream of spit drop into the red liquid. It was a small satisfaction, to know she's watch Veronica drink it and she'd be the only one that knew what else was in the punch. Now to get the drink in Veronica's hand…

The small talk was easy, she just brought up the topic of how cute Mr. Echolls was and if he was going to make another movie. Veronica had seemed so stunned that Madison was speaking to her she accepted to drink and walked away, somewhat dazed.

The victory was short-lived however. One quick exchange with Meg Manning and Veronica slammed her glass down on the nearest table and, almost literally, marched right back over to Madison. She demanded answers about the drink at Shelly's party. Rolling her eyes, Madison answered.

"Like I was the only one whose spit you had in your mouth that night." Madison's voice was dripping with disdain and thinly veiled anger. She wouldn't cause a problem with Veronica in Logan's house, but she wasn't about to be _nice_ to her either.

**2006… May of Senior Year of High School**

Sheriff Lamb hadn't been one of her better ideas. He was rude and obnoxious, and did nothing to improve her life. She kept him a secret, something on the side. They snuck around hotels and she secretly hoped that her parents would find out. She would cause him to lose his job, but it had the possibility to complete wreck her father and get her mother to finally really notice her.

Madison wanted her _parents_ to find out. _Not_ Veronica Mars.

Her parents would have flipped out. That much was certain. As was the fact that they would lodge a formal complaint and request that a formal investigations be launched. There would be yelling and shouting and her parents would hurt. Her father would ask her why she felt the need to do things like this. Things so base and vulgar. Her mother would just yell what she always yelled in situations like this, she shout that _her_ daughter would never do something like this.

In the end Don Lamb would have been fired for sleeping with the daughter of one of Neptune's most prominent families. And all would have been kept quiet.

But now Veronica Mars knew. Veronica Mars who was Lilly Kane the Queen of Gossip's best friend. Veronica Mars who dated the two hottest, richest, most wanted guys in school. Veronica Mars who ended up being the most wanted girl in school. Veronica Mars, the most talked about girl in school. Veronica Mars knew that Madison had not only slept with Don Lamb, she had done it in this very hotel they were celebrating their cancelled prom.

Dick had slunk away, dejected and looking slightly curious of the fact that Veronica had stuck up for Madison. The funny thing was that in sticking up for her Veronica had really been sticking it to her. Letting her know she knew and that she wasn't about to let it go.

As Madison downed her drink and walked quickly away from her most hated person _ever_. Veronica knew and would hold this over her head forever.

**2006… December of Freshman Year of College**

Logan Echolls was boring. He was drunk and whiney and boring and Madison blamed that on Veronica Mars. Before her, Logan had been fun and wild. The perfect bad boy. Now Logan was miserable and all he did was whine about how much he missed Veronica. He went on and on about how he had made a mistake and how she had needed him and blah, blah, blah… All Madison could hear was the whining.

Shot after shot Logan's whining got more and more incoherent and the only word it seemed he didn't slur was her freaking name! The only thing Madison didn't want to hear was her damn name while she was basically feeding Logan shots of tequila while sitting on his hotel room couch.

"If eye-a hant… she'duh nebber ben…" Now she couldn't understand him at all, and after the gibberish she was sure he was going to mention _her_ again.

Madison lunged forward to press her lips against Logan's. It was hard and she could feel her lips bruise, but she could also feel Logan's hands clutching at her arms. His long fingers curled around her upper arms, right above her elbows, and pulled her closer to him. Madison felt her heart rate quicken as she was pressed against his chest, and he responded to the kiss by deepening it.

Madison's hands reached for the button to his jeans, Logan was already working the zipper in the back of her dress down. Shimmying out of her dress she revealed a black bustier and lacy panties, undergarments she had chosen specifically for this. Just in case.

Logan fumbled drunkenly with the ties in the front of her lingerie. Rolling her eyes Madison moved to her feet before grabbing his hand and tugging him towards the bed.

Finally.

**2007… January of Freshman Year of College**

Madison pulled her dress on without any of her undergarments. She had to get out of here before she actually killed Logan. He had called her Veronica twice last night during and then once while he slept.

Then there was the morning. When he had woken up hung over and cuddled into her, whispering the other girls name, yet again. Madison squirmed in the embrace that felt awkward to her. She wasn't the cuddle type.

Unfortunately that woke Logan up and that's when the drama started.

Logan was currently throwing up in the bathroom, but he'd be out any moment now to talk about how much of a mistake this was. How wrong this was and how much he had screwed up. Then he'd go on and on about it until he had to throw up again. It was a vicious cycle that Madison couldn't help but feel that every time he went to throw up it had a little to do with her.

She'd been imagining being with him for the last six years, but now that it happened Madison felt a little broken. After six years of thinking that she was better than the other girls and that she'd be a better choice she now felt wrong. She wasn't enough. She wasn't enough for anyone and Logan just made that stunningly clear.

Madison was inadequate when it came to the Veronicas and Lillys of the world. Her mother wanted her to love art and theater. Her father wanted her to understand what he was talking about business. Logan wanted her to be Veronica.

Slipping out of the door to the hotel suite Madison clutched her underwear to her chest and shivered. A chill from the cool air of Aspen wafting into the hallways combined with her realization made her body shake a little as she hurried along to her own room. Letting the door slam shut she could hear Logan's moan of pain before the door was fully closed.

Her own door was difficult to get into, as she juggled her clothes and slipped her key into the lock. Dropping the expensive lingerie onto the floor by the door, Madison trudged to the bed, pulling off the clothes she was wearing as she went. Crawling under the covers she curled into the fetal position and stared at her phone, wishing for someone to call.

She had alienated everyone. None of her friends from high school really spoke to her anymore, she'd either decided she had outgrown them or they'd decided the same of her. The friends she'd made during her first few months of college were all shallow and didn't really care. If she called anyone with this she was likely to get a few grunts and then make an excuse to get off the phone. There was no way in hell she'd confide in her mother about this. And she'd sooner die than tell her baby sister all about her disappointing sexual experience with the one guy she'd always wanted.

Madison was finally starting to realize that maybe the way she handled things wasn't really getting her anywhere.

After everything she'd gone through back during Winter break Madison couldn't believe she had thought that going to Logan's suite was a good idea. He obviously didn't want her, but she couldn't help but think that maybe he'd change his mind about her.

Then Veronica Mars had answered the door. As usual she was full of sarcasm and bitchery. Like Veronica had any right to say anything to her. Veronica was sitting here with Logan and some other disgustingly schmoopy couple and she could swear she'd called Madison a prostitute.

Disappointing wasn't a strong enough word for the fact that Logan had gone running back to Veronica. He was officially off the market again and now Madison had to make a new plan. She and Sean had had a short but intense fling over the summer, but he hadn't called her since college started. Madison had tried to endear herself to some of the fraternity boys, but they'd called her a bitch and laughed.

Now Veronica was standing here in the middle of a lingerie store, looking for items Madison could only imagine were meant for her boyfriend. Looking smug and so confident that she was better than her. That these boys that Madison so desperately wanted and thought she deserved wanted her. A poor girl.

She saw the devastated look flash across Veronica's face the moment she let the new slip about her and Logan's night together. Anger quickly followed and Madison almost took a step back in fear. She'd seen the damage Veronica could do with the taser she kept in her purse. And above that she knew of Veronica's penchant, and talent, for revenge. But the fear faded once the look of hurt settled back onto the tiny little blonde's features again.

Veronica wouldn't be coming after her. No she'd be going after Logan. And after the way Logan had treated her, Madison had no problem with that.

* * *

**A/N:** Needless to say, I'm a little nervous about this particular story. So, leave feedback and let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
